El castillo de los Mortifagos
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Hermione y sus amigas estan atrapadas junto a otras chicas a merced de 6 mortifagos que pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellas. Tortura , sexo no consentido, maltrato fisico. abuso. varias parejas HG/SS, GW/HP, LL/TN, HA/NL, RW/LB
1. Chapter 1

_ALERTA AVISO: Bueno este fic es un poco fuera de mi estilo habitual de escritura, en él hay tortura, violación, y demás atrocidades. Sé que no es el típico fic. Si no están conformes con esto no sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias. _

Capitulo 1

El colegio de magia y hechicería, no era lo que siempre había sido, al morir Albus y luego caer el ministerio, los profesores sabían que no era seguro quedarse en ese lugar. Avisaron por carta a los padres y alumnos que no se presenten y que escapen del país. Esto no sorprendió a Voldemort, cuando sus mortifagos entraron al castillo, y lo encontraron desierto.

Coloco en el puesto de director a Severus, luego como "profesores" a: Lucius Malfoy, Amicus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus Lestrange y Rabastan Lestrange.

Antes de empezar las clases formalmente, el ministerio mando carta a todos los hogares, los obligaba a enviar solo a sus hijas al colegio, quien no las mandara, sería enviado a Azkaban y sus hijas al colegio.

Cuando había incursiones de mortifagos y estos capturaban a alguna bruja joven, la enviaban al castillo. Ya se decidiría que acción tomar en contra de estas.

Los magos jóvenes eran capturados y enviados a Azkaban para evitar revueltas.

En el castillo, estaban habitándolo varias brujas jóvenes de 15 a 18 años, estas vivían, al principio, en lo que eran sus antiguas casas, solo las jóvenes de Griffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban en el castillo, las de Slytherin seguían en sus casas, no se les exigía ir al colegio.

En una de las incursiones, habían capturado a Hermione junto con Ginny, ambas se encontraron con Luna en el castillo, también había otras chicas. Cientos pudieron escapar a otros países, pero no todas. Ninguna sabía que es lo que les deparaba el futuro, ni que es lo que sucedería con ellas en ese lugar.

Al no ser mayor a 24 la cantidad de jóvenes, habían decidido alojarlas en las aulas de la planta baja. Los pisos superiores fueron clausurados. Las escaleras inmovilizadas.

Las aulas de la planta baja fueron acondicionadas para 4 alumnas por aula.

Fue así que comenzó la distribución de las jóvenes, al estar a cargo Snape, eligió primero.

Severus eligió a: Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Hannah Abbott.

Lucius a: 2 jovencitas de Ravenclaw y a dos de Griffindor, todas de 16 años

Greyback a: 4 niñas de 15 de Hufflepuff

Rodolphus a: Padma y Parvati Patil, Lavender y Romilda Vane

Rabastan a: 4 chicas de 17 de Ravenclaw

Amicus: Cho Chang, Megan Jones y a dos jóvenes de 16 años de Hufflepuff

Cada uno de ellos podía disponer de las jóvenes como se les antojara, siempre y cuando no las mataran o lastimaran demasiado.

Eso no les gusto mucho a las chicas, ya que ya se imaginaban lo que les deparaba el futuro, estaban muy nerviosas.

Cada uno de los mortifagos tenía su propia habitación, cerca de las aulas con las prisioneras. Porque eso eran, prisioneras dentro de un castillo.

Severus llamo a su despacho en las mazmorras a Hermione, esta le dijo a Ginny, Luna y Hannah que no salieran por nada del mundo. Porque podían ser atacadas por los otros. Si escuchaban gritos que se pusieran tapones.

Hermione llego al despacho de Snape. En un pasillo había visto como los hermanos Lestrange sin ningún pudor, penetraban al mismo tiempo a una desnuda Lavender, que colgaba de una viga por medio de una cadenas, al lado Lucius tenía sujeta en forma de X a la pared a una jovencita de 15 años y la estaba penetrando con su bastón lastimándola, mientras Greyback le chupaba la sangre y demás fluidos que salían de la entrepierna. Carrow la vio caminar hacia las mazmorras, desde lejos la siguió. Ella no se dio cuenta, solo esperaba que su adusto profesor no fuera muy violento con ella, era virgen y sabia que le dolería, pero no quería ser violada. Toco la puerta y espero.

-adelante

-profesor usted mi pidió que viniera, que es lo que necesita señor- Hermione trato en lo posible de ser complaciente con el sujeto, no quería ser maltratada.

-muffliato, silencio, fermacorpus- Snape había conjurado varios hechizos de encierro y silencio sobre la habitación, para que lo que se hiciera ahí no se escuchara afuera.

-Srta. Granger, Hermione, quiero saber si ustedes 4 están bien, no quiero problemas con los demás, por favor no traten de rescatar o salvar a las otras chicas. Estoy preocupado por ustedes y por lo que vamos a tener que mostrar al resto de aquí en más. -

-no lo entiendo profesor...-

-Srta, yo no les voy a hacer nada, a menos que imperiosamente deba hacerlo. Por eso las elegí, no quiero que la novia de Potter sea usada por algún mortifago, que la va a destruir física y mentalmente, no quiero ver la cara de Luna mas perdida de lo que ya está, no quiero que a la señorita Abbott le pase algo que su padre lamentaria. Y no quiero que a ti, por sobre todas las cosas, te toque alguna de esas bestias, yo no lo soportaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-usted nos está protegiendo, cuidando, ¿porque...?

-Albus me lo pidió

-¿Albus se lo pidió?... ¿cuando, antes o después de matarlo?

Severus se acerco a la chica, y poniendo su mano en la boca de esta miro hacia la puerta, en la parte inferior se veía un hilo de luz, obstaculizado por una persona, Severus le arranco la camisa a Hermione, mientras le pedía silencio, y le saco la pollera, y la sentó en el escritorio, luego quito los hechizos de silencio y el fermacorpus.

Toc toc

-pase- dijo Snape mientras con su capa la cubría a Hermione que estaba despeinada y con lágrimas en su rostro, sentada sobre el escritorio

Amicus entro y se quedo en el marco de la puerta...

-no sabía que estabas ocupado con la sangre sucia-

-algún problema

-no, ninguno, a qué hora comemos, las esclavas comen en las habitaciones ¿no?

-nosotros vamos a comer en el comedor, ellas en sus habitaciones. Los elfos no deben entrar en las habitaciones, ellos pueden aparecer la comida dentro de los dormitorios en bandejas

-hecho, te dejo trabajar, luego me la prestas

-no, Carrow tienes las tuyas, a esta desde 1er año, que tengo ganas de cerrarle la boca

-listo toda tuya.

Carrow se fue, Severus levanto los hechizos y pasándole su capa a Hermione para que se cubra, le pidió perdón.

Esta entendió, debían tener ciertas situaciones que ayudaran tanto a Snape como a ellas.

-Tengo que mostrarle algo, acompáñeme a mi habitación -

Severus guio a Hermione a su recamara, donde dentro de un armario detrás de sus túnicas, cubierto por un lienzo negro, estaba el cuadro de Albus

-director- dijo Hermione

-Sta. Granger, pero que le paso, Severus no me digas que tuviste que..

-no Albus, no tuve que ir tan lejos, solo le saque la camisa y la pollera y la puse sobre el escritorio, y mientras estaba sobre ella entro Amicus.

-menos mal, mi niña como estas. Como están las demás.

-Luna, Ginny y Hannah están bien, quedaron encerradas en la habitación. Nos sacaron las varitas, creemos que las rompieron, aparte de eso a las demás las están maltratando y abusando de ellas- dijo llorando Hermione

-Severus vos lo sabías.

-se que algúnas varitas fueron rotas, pero las de mis "prisioneras", perdón por el título, las tengo yo, y en cuanto pueda se las voy a dar, pero no ahora, ya que es peligroso. Y si se lo que les está pasando a las demás, es nauseabundo y totalmente espantoso.

-director, porque esta ahí dentro

-Severus me salvo de que quemaran mi cuadro. El siempre hace lo que le pido, incluso si él no lo quiere. Incluso hacer algo que lastima y marchita su alma. Perdón hijo por las cosas que te he pedido. Siempre me cumpliste bien.

-¿director, incluso matarlo?

-incluso eso. Severus siempre siguió mis órdenes.

-o por dios profesor -¨Hermione miro a su profesor, este estaba sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos, él no podía mirar a esa joven, una bruja, hija de muggles, inteligente por sobre todos, investigadora nata, enciclopedia con piernas.

-Albus, Hermione, debo darme prisa. Otro día charlan.

-está bien hijo, ten cuidado, si tu caes, ellas están perdidas, sabes algo de Harry.- dijo sin importar que la joven los ojera, ya no importaba.

-Él, Ron y otros muchachos están buscando lo que les encomendaste, lamentablemente atraparon a Hermione y la enviaron acá, gracias a dios. Vos sabes lo que hubiera sufrido si algo malo le pasara no - Hermione escuchaba y no decía nada.

hijo te conozco y lo sé, no te lo perdonarías, como no te perdonas lo de Lily

Hermione, vamos arréglate un poco y salgamos, te llevo a la habitación. Tengo que tener una charla con las 4.

Luego de guardar el cuadro correctamente, verificar que nadie lo pueda ver debajo del hechizo que el invento, y que no encontraran las varitas ocultas de las chicas, la arreglo un poco. a Hermione, le puso mágicamente un poco de golpes en la piel, para dar la impresión de golpes, y le pidió que se hiciera la adolorida, que caminara mal, como si realmente la hubiera golpeado.

Caminaron por el castillo, solo se veían a los otros mortifagos, estos le escupían los pies por donde caminaba, en uno de los pasillos una chica de 15 años estaba desnuda e inconsciente, sangrando de su entrepierna.

-Rabastan que significa eso, les dije que las cuidaran, que no las lastimaran y si lo hacían cúrenlas. Son sangre pura, sirven para algún plan del lord.

Severus se fue mientras arrastraba a Hermi hasta la habitación, al entrar las chicas estaban en un rincón todas juntas.

Severus metió de un empujón a Hermione y se metió el, luego coloco todos los hechizos que pudo, se recargo en la puerta y respiro tranquilo, mientras Hermione se acomodaba el pelo y caminaba como si nada, era como si lo que veían no se correspondía con la expresión de Hermi.

-maldito murciélago que le hiciste- salto Ginny

Hermione la paro al vuelo

-Ginny, es maquillaje, mira, ella se toqueteaba los moretones y se los golpeteaba para mostrarle que no le dolían, para demostrar que estaba bien.

-señoritas, están en un nido de serpientes. Yo solo puedo protegerlas a ustedes 4, pero la condición es que tienen que actuar como si yo las torturo o golpeo, o abuso de ustedes. Esa es la situación. Lamentablemente en el resto de las chicas es real. No puedo hacer nada más de lo que estoy haciendo. Yo no puedo contar demasiado. Y no deben de saber demasiado. Ya que Lucius puede leerles la mente y los 5 estaríamos muertos. Para que se queden tranquilas, tengo sus varitas. Cuando crea conveniente se las daré. Hermione estas a cargo, le tienen que hacer caso, Ginny, calma tus ímpetus Weasley, tu familia sabe que estas bajo mi mano, espero que sepan agradecerme lo que estoy haciendo. Lo mismo tu padre señorita Abbott. Luna, a tu padre lo mandaron a Azkaban. Va a estar bien, seguro descubre algún bicho raro.

-profesor... - dijeron las 4 chicas con una sonrisa.

-una sola cosa más, cuando yo venga, quiero que me pregunten algo y si yo no respondo lo que les voy a decir, no soy yo. , Hermione entendiste, si yo no digo la palabra clave, tengan cuidado, estarían frente a un impostor, ustedes me preguntaran cual es mi dulce favorito y yo diré "caramelos de limón", esto lo dijo con una sonrisa. No salgan del aula por Merlín se los pido, yo voy a poner mis propios hechizos para que no puedan atacarlas, los demás se intercambian a las demás chicas, no las cuidan, las maltratan, ni siquiera usan las aulas, lo hacen en los pasillos, es horrible. Pero no puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice. Las elegí a ustedes. ¿Hermione, puedes practicar magia sin varita?

-se algún que otro hechizo, no muchos profesor.

-esa es mi alumna, puedes intentar un fermacorpus, practícalo en los cajones.

-bueno necesito que se queden en ropa interior y se tiren en las camas, le voy a poner hechizos de tortura falsos, recuerden actuar como doloridas, la chicas desgarraron las camisas y tiraron las polleras por la habitación, luego desarmaron las cama y se pusieron las 4 en una sola

Hermione las despeino, y se acerco al profe y lo despeino también.

-Hermione que haces...

-señor si no esta despeinado es como si un hubiera pasado nada y usted esta muy prolijo, sáquese la camisa afuera y desabróchese la levita

-en eso tienes razón, usted se merece una charla más profunda un día de esta semana.

-gracias profesor por el riesgo que corre.

-en un rato les traerán de comer, los elfos van a aparecer la comida a la habitación, no van a entrar.- antes de irse, saludo con un beso en cada frente a las chicas. Lo cual las hizo sentir queridas.

Al abrir la puerta, un par de mortifagos que estaban afuera vieron hacia adentro a las 4 chicas semi desnudas y el desastre en la habitación, ellas presentaban ojos morados, rasguñones y heridas leves, pero las 4 estaban abrazadas llorando y temblando...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-por dios Severus eres un salvaje-le dijo Rabastan

-te animaste con las 4 en la habitación

-nada que un imperius, petrificus o desmainus no pudiera controlar, no me gusta que se muevan

-cuando quieras cambiar, avísanos

-no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, aparte son vírgenes, yo las estoy quebrando de a poco antes de tomarlas...

-suertudo, por eso las elegiste, a nosotros nos toco mercadería usada, salvaje, pero usadas, la tal Lavender es una salvaje y experimentada joven, con quien estuvo en el colegio.

-Menos con Potter o con los profesores, con todo el colegio y alrededores si mal no recuerdo

Las chicas escuchaban por la puerta la charla, y no podían creer la sarta de mentiras y alguna que otra verdad decía Snape. Les estaba cuidando el pellejo, poniendo el del en peligro.

-chicas vengan

-Hermi que paso cuando estuviste a solas con el profesor.

-estábamos charlando, cuando se dio cuenta que alguien estaba por entrar, así que me arranco la blusa y la pollera y me subió al escritorio, luego se puso casi sobre mí, sin tocarme y como cubriéndome con la capa, a los pocos segundos Carrow estaba dentro del despacho. Yo lloraba de la impresión y susto, lo cual lo hizo más natural, se dieron órdenes y se fue, inmediatamente, Snape sin mirarme me dio su capa y me pidió que lo acompañara al dormitorio, ahí dentro en un lugar escondido esta el cuadro de Albus. Estuve charlando con el

-o por dios Mione.

-si es fuerte, chicas, a veces hay que seguir el juego, no sé qué va a pasar, pero si él en algún momento tiene que tener relaciones con una de nosotras, me voy a dar como sacrificio, el no quiere que traumen a Luna, no quiere que vos salgas lastimada, ni que vos pierdas tu "virtud" que es para Harry, piensa que son vírgenes y por sobre todo no quiere que nada me pase. Chicas creo que me quiere. Por eso si le dan a elegir, voy a ser el conejillo de indias. Ustedes en el molde ok. Y no salgamos, acá tenemos el baño y la comida, que mas queremos. Hay chicas que caminan por el castillo, están desnudas y cuando alguno quiere sexo, la agarran y la toman en el lugar, luego siguen con lo que estaban haciendo. Es muy fuerte.

-o Mione, pero que va a pasar

-Ginny también hacen reuniones y sé que a veces muestran tener sexo en público, fuerzan a las jóvenes a ser violadas, por eso, si solo me toca Severus, no tengo drama, lo tengo asumido. Sé que el no va a dejar que me pase nada.

-Mione te entregarías a él.

-si Ginny, después de lo que hoy descubrí, si

-o por dios, pero, el mato a Albus

-Ginny eso es algo que estuve charlando con Albus, él se lo pidió

-¡oh mi dios!

-ahora vamos a comer y luego a dormir, la puerta está segura, dormimos las 4 juntas,

-si!

-recuerden debemos hace como que nos acaban golpear y quebrar mentalmente, no seamos muy entusiastas, y Luna pon los ojos lo mas perdidos posibles, Hannah, agacha siempre la vista y encórvate, Ginny tu también. Esa es la disposición que debemos tener al estar frente a otras personas. Sev puso un hechizo de silencio sobre esta aula, si hacemos lo que dice, nada nos va a pasar.

-gracias Hermi, ahora a comer.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Las semanas pasaban, la confianza entre Severus y Hermione crecía, al igual que el respeto de las demás protegidas, ellas sabían que se estaba jugando su vida y la de ellas, pero pese a todo las chicas estaban muy decaídas, la otras prisioneras, eran pasadas de mortifago en mortifago, y a todas les toco estar con el hombre lobo, este lastimo bastante a un par, antes de que Severus le advirtiera que no debía hacerlo. Este le recrimino que las de Snape nunca salían de la habitación. Que estaba dudando de lo que realmente pasaba.

-¿Quieres un espectáculo público? porque a mí no me gusta que me vean...

-ya veremos, por lo pronto solo voy a usar el olfato.

Severus se tenso levemente y se dirigió al dormitorio de las jóvenes

Severus llego a la puerta, bajo los hechizos y golpeo, dentro se escucho la pregunta y el dijo la clave, luego entro.

-Hermione tenemos problemas, el lobo reclama estar con ustedes, todos las reclaman. No tengo una sola idea para que no sospechen.

Sev, lo que vos dispongas yo te ayudo, ellas van a hacer lo que yo les diga, con tal de que sus pellejos no sufran. Si tengo que hacerlo con vos no tengo problema, ya te lo dije, si te aprietan, búscame.

-no es tannn drástico, pero por ahí esta. El lobo las huele, y no me huele en ustedes...

-¡oh por dios!

-exacto... como lo arreglamos, en este momento estoy bloqueado, no tengo ni una idea buena.

-Sev conjura un biombo en aquel rincón y un sillón muy cómodo para 4

-Hermi que planeas.

-haz lo que te digo, ya verás. Espero no las asquee

Severus conjuro un biombo bien amplio con un muy cómodo sofá

-chicas siéntense en el sofá y denme toda su ropa, la ropa interior también

-Hermione que van a hacer...

-Sev va a marcar territorio, dijo con una sonrisa, de esa forma el lobo nos olerá y lo olerá a el...

-hay dios mío, y vos que vas a hacer.

-esteeeee, digamos que le voy a dar una mano jajaja

-Hermione Jean Granger!

-chicas solo le voy a ir dando las prendas, no piensen mal.

Hermione coloco toda la ropa interior, y de cama cerca de Severus, la esparció por toda la cama, luego le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y se desnudo, dejando sus ropas delante de él. Se acerco le toco el hombro y le dijo que contara hasta 10 y que comenzara a masturbarse sobre la ropa, y luego la secara sin limpiar. Así quedaría su esencia sobre las prendas, como si fuéramos nosotras, aparte que también lo hiciera sobre las camas, ella se iba a ir atrás del biombo. Cuando terminara de secar la ropa, que les avisara.

Hermione se fue con las chicas atrás del biombo. Las 4 estaban desnudas y el director estaba masturbándose sobre sus prendas y cama. Ellas lo escuchaban gemir, y darse placer, hacia el final, en el calor de la situación gimió un nombre que no les paso desapercibido a las chicas, Severus claramente había dicho ¨ oohh dios mío, Mione¨. Luego de eso, escucharon que se calmaba, y luego hechizos de secado. La habitación olía diferente, olía a sexo. Severus se acerco al biombo, le aviso a Hermi, el se sentó en el piso contra una pared y cerró los ojos. Ella se vistió, se acerco a él y le acaricio la cara, la miro, se levanto y trato de disculparse, se acerco y apoyo su frente en el hombro de Hermione, y abrazándola lloro.

-Profesor, Severus. Estamos bien. Porque llora..

-perdón Hermione, tengo miedo de que te pase algo, sos muy importante para mí, te quiero -le dijo casi en susurros. - te amo pequeña, no quiero causarte ningún mal, quiero que puedas elegir con libertad a quien amar.

-oh mi dios, profesor, no te das cuenta que estas últimas semanas, estoy más cerca tuyo que nunca. No te fijaste que yo también te amo. -Hermione al decir esto se acerco y lo beso, el correspondió el beso.

-Ahora, les voy a dar la ropa a las chicas. Y vos y yo vamos a ir a tu despacho. Entendiste.

-Si Mione

Luna, Ginny y Hannah, habían escuchado parte de la conversación. Chicas cuando estén listas un último detalle, pínchense un dedo del pie y coloquen sangre en la ropa interior, dará la sensación y el olor de que las han violado, también deberán masturbarse y dejar sus fluidos en la ropa, no se limpien.

Yo me voy con el profesor a hablar con Albus y regreso en unas horas. Sev va a poner los conjuros, acuéstense en la cama y pónganse a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Severus si voy a pasear por el castillo hay que hacer teatro. Ella rasgo en lugares indicados su camisa y su pollera la tironeo un poco, quedo muy desarreglada, luego, le dijo que sus labios debían estar hinchados. Severus se acerco y le dijo, estas lista, si, luego de eso la beso como si no hubiera un mañana, ella se dejo besar y morder los labios. Al cabo de varios minutos, Hermione estaba con unas fachas, y olía a él. Toda ella olía a él.

Las chicas no lo podían creer, estos dos se querían y el las protegía.

Hermione y Sev salieron al pasillo, afuera estaba Greyback, olio a Hermione y se sorprendió de que oliera a Severus, miro dentro de la habitación y esta olía a sexo desenfrenado, las chicas estaban en ropa interior abrazadas entre sí, tapadas por las colchas.

-Severus, buen toque, me prestas a la sangre sucia

-ella es mía, y si sabes lo que te conviene, te alejaras de mis hembras. Ellas son mías. Vete con las tuyas

-no se dejan tocar porque las embarace

-grandísimo idiota, son niñas, bastante que las jodes, no voy a permitir que las lastimes más de lo que ya has hecho, no sabes que hay hechizos para evitar eso.

-no me importa, una vez que nazcan las crías estas pertenecerán a la manada, son mis hijos al fin y al cabo.

-eso no te lo voy a permitir. Te estás yendo del castillo en este instante. Y le voy a decir al Lord lo que has hecho

-me va a felicitar por agrandar su ejército, aparte no soy el único que embarazo a alguna chica. Casi todas lo están, menos las tuyas. No sabes que el Lord lo pidió

-yo no me entere de esa orden.

-llego hace más de dos semanas

-ok así será entonces, tu ven vamos a mis habitaciones. Hoy vas a estar mucho más ocupada.

Antes de irse reforzó los hechizos.

Hermione caminaba con la cabeza gacha delante de Severus, este la empujaba de apoco.

Al llegar y entrar, puso cuanto hechizo de protección, silencio y aislación que conocía.

-por dios Severus, las embarazaron, pobres chicas...

-lo se Mione, y si yo no cumplo estoy muerto...

-yo no tengo drama de llevar tus hijos, pero Harry no va a estar muy contento, y Neville ni te digo...

-¿Neville? ¿qué tiene que ver el sr Longbottom?

-Neville está con Hannah

-oh la señorita Hannah y Neville. ¿no sabes si Luna tiene novio o pretendiente...?

- no sé en este momento, no creo que se moleste si alguien debe de embarazarla por fuerza mayor.

-necesito que Potter y Longbottom me manden redomas con el semen de cada uno bien etiquetado. Así embarazamos a sus mujeres. Y si hay alguien que guste de Luna, que done para la causa.

-Theo Nott... ¡! - dijo de repente Hermione - a él le gustaba Luna y estuvieron juntos en algún momento, aparte es un fugitivo junto a Neville, Harry y Ron.

-como los contactamos.

-¿no lo sé?... ALBUS!

-¿Albus?

-el sabrá

fueron al ropero, sacaron el cuadro, y Hermione le conto lo que tuvieron que hacer para despistar al licántropo. Y lo que pensaba hacer...

-srta Granger, piensa tener relaciones con un profesor,

-Albus acabo de besarla como si no hubiera un mañana, la quiero tanto que me duele de pensar lo que debo hacer para salvarle el pellejo.

-necesitamos que Neville, Harry y Theo, nos den su, como decirlo sin que suene guarango, ya se, semilla, para colocarla en sus novias así quedan embarazadas.

-porque srta Granger

- porque si no es de ellos, van a tener que ser de Severus. Y yo no quiero que esos tres lo maten por preñar a sus chicas, sin contar que Molly no solo lo mata, lo descuartiza, lo incinera y yo me quedo sin mi dulce amor

- creo que Albus entendió el punto Hermione

-si Sev, pero como lo hacemos.

Harry tiene el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus Black.

Ok, hablare con él y le transmitiré el mensaje

Severus hablo con el cuadro del viejo director Black, este se comunico con los tres jóvenes y les explico lo delicado de la situación.

Vía un elfo, que se apareció en el despacho de Severus, este le trajo tres frasquitos con los nombre de los jóvenes, Hermione los agarro y los coloco junto a sus cosas. Severus les puso un hechizo de estasis para que no se echaran a perder, debía ver el ciclo de fecundidad de las chicas. Y Hermione debía ayudarlas a colocarlo en el momento indicado, solo esperaba que pueda ser esa noche

-Hermione, sabes lo que vamos a hacer no, no quieres que lo haga como lo vamos a hacer con las demás.

-Sev las demás no son vírgenes.

-no lo son, ni siquiera la dulce Luna

-ni Luna, ella estuvo con Nott en 4 año, luego dejaron de salir, Hannah con Neville en 5to (salen desde entonces), Ginny y Harry están juntos desde 5to año de Harry.

-y vos?

-yo te espero a vos. Yo soy virgen

-oh Merlín, Morgana y Circe, -dijo Severus mientras besaba a la joven y la abrazaba.

-Mione, te voy a hacer un examen para saber si sos fértil en este momento.

Severus le pidió acostarse en su cama, ella se saco la falda y la blusa y quedo en ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje color verde y plata, el lo había visto al masturbarse y lo había olido, había sentido su olor al tener que masturbarse.

El poso su varita en la parte baja del abdomen y envió un punto blanco de luz, casi al instante salió convertido en una pelotita de luz no muy grande de color verde

-el color y tamaño de la esfera me indica que estas hacia el final del mejor momento.

-oh Sev hazme tuya, por favor.

Severus, se acerco y la beso con pasión, pasión acumulada de meses de saber que amaba a esa joven, que lo que sentía por ella no era correcto. Pasión porque durante estas últimas semanas, descubrió que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Mientras la besaba, acariciaba su cuerpo, masajeaba sus senos, los besos fueron bajando, beso su mentón, su cuello, su hombro, bajo a la unión de sus senos, los lleno de besos, se dedico a degustar uno de sus pezones, lo succionaba, lo mordía suavemente, lo rodeaba con su boca, se lo comía. Mientras con la mano acariciaba, estiraba y giraba el otro pezón. Hermione sentía recorrer su cuerpo por múltiples olas de electricidad y espasmos, se sentía volar, como si estuviera en un tornado.

Severus continuo su camino de besos hasta su ombligo, el cual saboreo, metió la lengua dentro del ombligo causándole cosquillas. El se rio al igual que ella.

Continuo besando hacia abajo, le bajo las pantis, solo para ver un triangulito de pelo muy prolijo, recortado y parejo. El olio el sexo de la joven aspirando su fragancia, y lo extasío, era dulce, olía a vainilla. Con sus dedos comenzó a separar los labios y adentrarse en ella, con la lengua saboreo su clítoris, ella respondió con un espasmo de placer, introdujo dentro de ella la lengua y saboreo, era exquisita, comenzó a colocar un dedo, luego de jugar dentro de ella durante unos minutos coloco otro, estos se movían agiles y precisos, sabían donde tocar, luego de unos mete saca de variada intensidad y profundidad, Hermione llego a su primer orgasmo, Severus coloco su boca en el coño de su amada y sorbió lo que ella segrego en ese orgasmo, le fascino. La acaricio un par de veces más y luego se puso sobre ella, y guiando su miembro se adentro poco a poco, hasta sentir que no podía avanzar, el comenzó a empujar poco a poco. No quería que le doliera.

-Sev por favor, dijo en un hilo de voz, hasta el fondo de una, no lo resisto.

-estás segura, no quiero lastimarte.

-te amo, nunca me lastimaras, sé que me amas

Severus tomo envión y se clavo dentro de ella, ella dio un alarido y luego se calmo, deposito miles de besos y sorbió algunas lagrimas, no se movió hasta que sintió que ella se movía. Y entonces comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, adentro afuera, las envestidas eras certeras y profundas, ambos gozaban, ella hacia pequeños movimientos con su cadera. Luego de darle una y otra y otra vez, Hermione sintió un hormigueo que subía y estallo, al igual que Severus, la magia de la joven contenida durante semanas, hizo que se creara una onda expansiva que rompió varios frascos que había en la habitación y que vibraran las paredes de viejo castillo.

Luego de tranquilizar sus respiraciones, Severus continuaba dentro de ella pulsando, realizaba pequeños movimientos, mientras colocaba en una posición especial la cadera de la joven, la elevaba un poco, para que los fluidos no se escaparan. Antes de salir de ella le coloco un hechizo de sellado, así su semilla se quedaba bien adentro y era mucho más probable que quedara embarazada.

El salió lentamente de ella, la tapo y dejo que descansara, con un pase de varita arreglo el desastre ocasionado por el despliegue de magia. Menos mal que estaban en su dormitorio, no quería saber el daño ocasionado si lo hubieran hecho en el despacho.

Al cabo de un rato Severus le alcanzo una pócima a Hermione, ella se la bebió, y le pregunto que era, es un revitalizante, usaste mucha magia acumulada. Pienso que las chicas deben de estar igual. No es bueno que no hagan magia, tienen que dejar que su magia fluya. Y durante los orgasmos la magia fluye.

-sería lo mismo si nos masturbáramos

-seria parecido, pero necesitarían algo para simular la penetración, solo así podrían liberar un poco de la magia acumulada.

-podrías transformar algo en 3 penes de goma, donde colocaríamos la simiente de los chicos, y así incorporarla dentro de ellas como si realmente hubieran estado con ellos.

-no creo que tenga problemas, lo único serian una copia mía, porque no sé como son los de los demás

-bueno ya que están que tengan una buena alegría ¿no? -dijo sonriendo Hermione. La pija de su pareja era monumental.

-vamos a llevar los frascos, bien tapados y dentro de un saco que no se perciben aromas. Luego en la habitación te explico el resto, mm no te pongas la ropa interior, que ese lobo te huela, así sabe que eres mía y solo mía, jejeje

-gracias y le dio un beso, Severus la arrastraba por los pasillos, ella solo vestía su pollera mal colocada y la blusa mal abrochada, estaba despeinada y tenia los labios hinchados, en su cuello se observaban diversos marcas de chupones y mordiscos, y en sus piernas estaban las marcas de las manos de Severus.

Todos observaban que no llevaba sostén, sus senos se marcaban perfectamente. También vieron que por sus piernas caía un hilo de fluido y sangre. Todos lo aplaudían por los pasillos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Al llegar a la habitación, bajo las protecciones y empujo a la joven dentro y luego entro él. Subió las protecciones y se acerco a la chica y le pregunto si estaba bien, le acaricio el brazo de donde la tuvo agarrada y la abrazo.

Las chicas habían escuchado los aplausos y gritos de que cogida que le diste, hiciste vibrar el castillo. Esperaban que Hermi estuviera bien, al verla las jóvenes estaban a punto de lanzarse contra el profesor, pero al ver como este acariciaba y abrazaba a la chica, sabían que habían tenido que actuar allí afuera.

Este transformo las camas de las cuatro chicas en camas con doseles, a las que les coloco hechizos de silencio, les pidió a las tres chicas que se acostaran en ropa interior, que debía examinarlas. Para saber si estaban en periodo fértil, ya que el Lord les pedía embarazarlas. El no lo iba a hacer, sus novios habían enviado la semilla de cada uno. El transformaría algo para asemejar un pene y dentro colocaría el semen de cada uno, y con eso ellas debían masturbarse y así quedar embarazadas. Era eso o que el mediante un procedimiento las fertilizara. Y eso era muy íntimo.

Las chicas fueron a sus camas, en ropa interior, esperaron el examen. La primera fue Hannah. Severus paso la varita, el punto de luz se adentro en la joven para salir una esfera grande de color verde.

-estas justo en el mejor periodo, toma le dio un pene de goma de tamaño considerable, dentro estaba la semilla de Neville, sabes cómo usarlo no.

-si lo se

-ten las caderas hacia arriba luego de haber tenido el orgasmo. Los hechice con movimiento automático, es como ser penetrada por un objeto con autonomía propia. Luego que haya expulsado lo que tiene dentro y pasado media hora, desaparecerá.

-gracias profesor, se parece al de Neville

-mejor así, - eso es algo que no quería saber pensó Severus…

Severus fue a lo de Luna y esta también estaba en muy buen periodo, le dio su respectivo órgano vibrador con la esencia de Theo, le explico lo mismo que a Hannah, Luna al ver el órgano, le pidió si podía ser un poco más grueso, el de Theo era muy grueso y ella estaba acostumbrada. Severus, re transformó el órgano, coloco nuevamente los fluidos del señor Nott y se fue a ver a Ginny, en cada revisión Hermi lo acompañaba y ayudaba a las chicas, Ginny estaba en la ultima fase del mejor periodo, pero era posible hacerlo. Le mostro el pene transfigurado, ella le pidió un poco más corto y el doble de grueso, luego coloco la semilla de Harry y se lo dio con las mismas instrucciones. Si ellas fallaban estaban fritos.

Las tres chicas preguntaron por Hermione, y ella les dijo que ya habían depositado una semilla dentro de ella, de forma natural, había tenido su primera vez con el profesor y había sido genial. Ahora debían hacerlo ellas. Severus se fue a la cama de su joven amante. Y se acostaron juntos. Él la acariciaba y besaba, se dedico a complacerla mediante caricias, así estuvieron por casi una hora.

-Sev cuanto hay que esperar para saber?

-mira por lo que tengo entendido en 48 hs creo podría hacer el intento de un examen a ver si han prendido. Espero que así sea.

-Pociones de fertilidad no temes no.

-sabes que sí.

-Corre, esas pociones ayudan a acelerar el proceso y a que sea 100% positivo, incluso tomándola luego de una relación.

-sí, pero podríamos tener partos múltiples

-y que, yo quiero hijos tuyos, y las demás también desean hijos de los que aman.

Severus salió de la habitación, subió las protecciones y fue a buscar las pociones, dejo la ropa interior de la joven sobre su escritorio, y sello la habitación.

Regreso trayendo las 4 pociones en la mano, los demás le preguntaron qué era eso -pociones de fertilidad -dijo mecánicamente.

-¿quieres embarazarlas las 4 a la vez?

-si y es probable que de múltiples hijos jejeje y cumplo con lo que ordeno el Lord.

Entro y le dio un frasco a Hermi, luego espero que las jóvenes salieran de sus camas. Todas tenían una sonrisa en sus caras. Él le dio las pociones y les dijo que eran, a la cuenta de tres las chicas se las tomaron.

-profe, espero de resultado. - Dijo Ginny

-de todas formas debo de seguir marcando la habitación y la ropa, pero piensen que en 2 o 3 días sabremos si sus muchachos las embarazaron o no.

Las 4 jóvenes lo abrazaron rodeándolo, el solo acaricio sus cabezas. Y beso a Hermi

Las chicas fueron tras el biombo desnudas, esta vez Hermi se quedo con el dándole una mano, físicamente hablando. El se descargo en cada cama y en la ropa, también esparció algo en la puerta. Y en la madera, por donde podía ponía su esencia.

Las chicas estaban atónitas, ya que se habían olvidado de poner nuevamente el hechizo de silencio y escuchaban como Hermi lo excitaba y el suplicaba. Ella lo acariciaba y el no se resistía al cariño de la joven.

Luego se retiro y ellas se vistieron. La ropa olía a él, pero era un precio muy bajo por conservarse solo de sus hombres.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Severus las dejo descansar 3 días.

3 días en los que se deshizo de Greyback, diciendo que las jóvenes podían perder los embarazos ya que él las atormentaba y lastimaba demasiado. No cuidaba lo que era suyo, y maltrataba lo de los demás. Los demás mortifagos estaban de acuerdo, ya que a eso había que sumarle el hecho de la luna llena y el no se controlaba.

El lobo se fue y los hombres pudieron disfrutar a las mujeres que ya no estaban tan asustadas.

Esos mortifagos podían ser muy malos, las habían forzado, humillado y maltratado a veces, pero el peor había sido el lobo. El lobo había preñado a 3 o 4, así que no había mucho daño. Esos bebes había que ver si se los daban al lobo o las jóvenes los protegerían.

Severus hablo a los hombres. Y dispuso que los bebes nacidos se quedarían con sus madres ellas los cuidarían y los alimentarían. Si querían vivir con ellos es otro tema, al no respetar la selección y andar con quien quisieran, no se sabía de quien era quien. Por eso no quería que se mezclaran les dijo.

-Hay que espera a que nazcan y luego mediante un hechizo ver si son de ustedes. De las mías estoy seguro, yo me cogí a las 4 y en unos días sabré si están o no, lo más probable es que lo estén, ya que les di poción de fertilidad.

-Tramposo, le dijeron

-no, tramposo no, previsor y meticuloso. Eso si. Es preferible que las 4 los tengan a la vez, así se ayudan y consuelan en su calvario juntas, y el quilombo es por 4 pero es a la vez y no por cuotas. Aparte serian si o si 4 niños, a menos que salgan mellizos o gemelos. Recuerden que la pelirroja tiene hermanos gemelos y tenia tíos gemelos. La Lunática no sé, la joven Abbott tampoco y se que la señorita Granger tiene unos tíos mellizos.

Así que espero buenas noticias en los próximos días.

-tan confiado estas.

-si

-vos tienes conocimientos de medicina o sabes los hechizos correspondientes.

-si se varios, la enfermera del colegio siempre me ayudaba cuando chico y en mi época había algunas chicas embarazadas. Y escuche los hechizos mientras me recuperaba en la enfermería, luego me interiorice en algunos de ellos. Saber el momento exacto para concebir y de cuánto y de cuantos se está. Aparte también uno para poder ver al feto en los últimos meses de gestación, ese hechizo es muy bueno, cuando lo practique, quiero que lo vean. Es un muy buen hechizo.

-Rabastan, Rodolphus, ustedes sabes si preñaron alguna

-creemos que sí, pero no estamos seguros

-bueno aquellos que no estén seguros con la paternidad de sus engendros, jejeje, al final del embarazo podremos hacer un test de paternidad. Si quieren dejar algunos cabellos para cuando sea el momento, así no se los estoy pidiendo después o me olvido. Los Lestrange y Amicus dejaron unos mechones. Sev los catalogo y guardo.

Al día siguiente Lucius se fue al despacho de Severus

-Severus hoy, pese a que están embarazadas, vamos a tener sexo en el comedor con ellas, vamos a elegir a una y vamos a estar con ella, vamos a ser gentiles y buenos, pero lo haremos públicamente, elige una de las tuyas, queremos verla en acción.

-puede ser, tengo que ver como están, pero si voy, ninguno de ustedes o de sus prisioneras puede tocarla. Podrán ver, pero al primero que le ponga un dedo encima, está muerto. Ellas son solo mías

-pero si vos le das por el coño que otro le dé por detrás.

-si quieren seguir por ese camino van a morir. Aparte todavía no las penetre por detrás, me estoy reservando para dentro de unos meses

-bueno, será como digas. Te esperamos esta noche a las 10, tráela con una túnica corta del color que te guste y que sea transparente..

-a las 10 estaré ahí

Severus se fue a la habitación de las chicas.

Cuando entro estaba más palido que el papel.

-Sev que pasa- le pregunto Hermione, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían, Severus Snape, el maldito cabron, murciélago grasiento, arrodillado, abrazado a Hermione y llorando sobre el hombro de esta

-mi vida, quieren que elija a alguna de ustedes, para tener sexo en publico... yo no sé qué hacer.

Sev cuando

hoy a las 10 en el comedor

como tengo que ir

Hermione no por amor de Merlín, no quiero que te vean, no deseo que observen tu cuerpo

Sev si no lo hacemos va a ser peor y van a sospechar... yo no tengo problema , mientras solo seas vos el que me va a tocar

solo estarías conmigo, pero Hermi

mi amor, yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano lo harían.

te tengo que llevar desnuda con una túnica transparente

puedo elegir el color

sí, creo, - Sev ya no entendía nada. Ella su mujercita se estaba prestando libremente

Me gusta el verde esmeralda


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Severus transformo una camisa de la joven en una túnica de gasa transparente color verde esmeralda, esta túnica, dejaba translucir la piel, pero en las zonas sensibles era más oscura

caminaban juntos, ella delante de él, cuando llegaron se encontraron que todos llevaban a alguna de las chicas, Lucius había elegido a lavender, los Lestrange seleccionaron a las hermanas Patil y Carrow a Cho Chang, las chicas prácticamente estaban desnudas, la más vestida era Hermi.

En el comedor habían dispuesto cinco camas en forma circular, eran camastros sin cabecera, así se veían todos.

Hermione se dejo tratar bruscamente, ella fue depositada en la cama boca arriba y el se acostó sobre ella. A las demás las trataron parecido pero de forma más servil, por empezar ellas debían desvestirlos sin usar las manos...

Hermione agarro a Severus y se arrodillo en la cama, y poco a poco le fue sacando cada prenda con sus manos acariciándolo y besándolo, el se dejaba hacer, luego de que la joven quitara toda su ropa, ella arrodillada se inclino y comenzó a darle sexo oral, con mucha maestría estaba haciendo que el casi llegara al orgasmo. El la jalo hacia él, le dio un beso muy largo y profundo y la acostó boca arriba, sin sacarle el vestido comenzó a tocarla por encima de este. Luego la estimulo jugando con el clítoris y penetrándola con la lengua, se posiciono sobre ella y con cuidado la penetro, las envestidas eran firme y profundas, llevaban ritmo, el profundizaba la penetración, debía ser el que llegara al orgasmo antes que ella y negárselo. Una vez que se descargo dentro, se giro y se acostó con ella sentada sobre su pelvis, con la varita abrió el atuendo de la joven pero no se lo saco, y acaricio, amaso y estrujo los pechos y pezones de la joven, que estaba sentada sobre el miembro del profesor, este al cabo de unos minutos estaba firme como un palo, y con un movimiento de caderas la penetro.

Mientras nuestra pareja tenía sexo olvidados del resto, los hermanos lo hacían a dúo y obligaban a las hermanitas a darse placer, mientras ellos las penetraban por detrás, ellas se tenían que acariciar y besar, luego mientras dos se dedicaban a penetrar a una la otra los estimulaba, y viceversa.

Lucius penetraba por detrás duramente a Lavender, mientras le había incrustado su bastón por delante, el cual rotaba y se movía mediante magia, lo había acortado para hacerlo mas fácil. Amicus mordía los senos de Cho, la cual estaba tirada sobre la cama, sin vida en sus ojos, el cuerpo de la chica presentaba signos de haber sido castigada con un látigo y tenia mordeduras por todos lados.

Lavender sangraba por las lastimaduras hechas con el bastón cabeza de serpiente de metal, y gritaba que basta, mientras Lucius le tiraba del pelo y la obligaba a que se la chupara

Amicus penetraba salvajemente por detrás a Cho, mientras que los Lestrange penetraban a la vez a las gemelas estas estaban atadas en x a la cama. Hermione mientras cabalgaba a Severus el cual gemía de placer y ella también, hasta colapsar sobre su amado, Severus cubrió sus cuerpos con una sabana, sin salir de ella. Apunto con su varita a la cama y creó una barrera anti incursión, los podían ver, pero no tocar. Y se durmió abrazado a la joven la cual todavía conectada a él descansaba sobre su pecho.

A la mañana siguiente Severus escolto a Hermione a su habitación, y sello el lugar, luego fue al comedor y vio el desastre hecho por Lucius y Carrow, llevo a Lavender y a Cho a la enfermería, ambas chicas estaban muy deterioradas. Dio pociones de cicatrización a ambas, y aplico crema en Cho, donde ella no llegaba para curarle las mordidas y los latigazos. Luego le pidió a Lavender que se aplique una crema especial en su intimidad, para curar las lastimaduras internas, le pidió a las dos chicas que se acostaran que revisaría que sus embarazos no hubieran sufrido daños, estaban un poco débiles, pero dentro de lo que pasaron bien, les dio unas pociones para que no tuvieran problemas y les dejo ropa y objetos de higiene, reviso si las hermanas Patil estaban bien, estas dormían abrazadas entre ellas, dándose calor, ya que los hermanos las habían mandado al piso. Las despertó y las reviso y les dio ropa y las mando a sus habitaciones. Las 4 chicas no entendían el comportamiento de ese hombre, definitivamente las chicas de el estaban muy bien tratadas. Increíble el maldito murciélago era una persona decente a pesar de todo.

Pasaron 3 días, Severus no dijo nada de lo ocurrido en el comedor, tampoco le preguntaron por las acciones tomadas con las chicas, solo dejaron que la situación fluyera. Severus fue a la habitación de las jóvenes. Ellas se acostaron y esperaron el veredicto. Hannah fue la primera, mientras las otras la miraban, Severus paso su varita por el vientre de la joven, dijo un hechizo suavemente y una gotita de color blanco ingreso al cuerpo, luego dos pequeñas esferas de color celeste y rosa salieron del cuerpo de Hannah,

-felicidades Hannah, tendrás una niña y un niño, el sr Longbottom va a estar muy contento, mellizos -dijo feliz

Todas sonrieron.

-Luna acuéstate, es tu turno

El procedimiento se repitió, y dos esferas de color celeste surgieron del delgado cuerpo de la joven

-felicidades tendrás dos varones, pueden ser mellizo o gemelos

-vamos Ginny veamos que pesadilla le depara al sr Potter. jejeje

jajajaja todas rieron

Dos luces azules y una rosada salieron de Ginny

-madre mía, Ginny dos nenes y una nena, el sr Potter estará muy feliz, al fin va a tener una familia, ni que decir de tu madre, feliz de ser abuela.

Ginny lloraba de felicidad, no podía creer tanta dicha

-amor tu turno, quiero saber que vamos a tener, ustedes pueden ir pensando en nombres de bebes.

Cuando la gota entro en Hermione, se hizo silencio, luego 4 esferas salieron dos celestes y dos rosadas.

Severus al ver las esferas se sintió levemente mareado y luego todo se hizo negro,

-Severus, Severus ¿mi amor estas bien?

Severus se despertó levemente en una cama, las 4 chicas con semblante preocupado lo miraban.

-que paso?

-amor te desmayaste, y quedaste inconsciente,

-Hermione dime que es verdad o que lo soñé, dos nenas y dos varones

-si mi amor, 4 hijos, no sé como lo vamos a hacer, espero que nos rescaten antes de que nazcan, porque va a ser espantoso.

-tenemos 6 meses para sacar a todas las chicas del castillo o reforzar el castillo y echar a los mortifagos.

-Debemos planear que hacer.

-Sev podrías envenenarlos o ponerlos a dormir.

-se podría ver, pero no estoy seguro de que nivel de pociones tienen mis allegados, yo por mi parte puedo distinguir cualquier poción mezclada con bebidas.

-Vamos a tener que inventar algo.

-Sev hay que avisarle a la orden de nuestra condición y de la demás chicas.

-Si lo sé Hermi, solo temo que me castiguen por lo que he hecho, porque no mandas el cuadro de Albus fuera del castillo, junto con la información vía elfo. Hermi pidió a las chicas que escribieran cartas a sus novios contándoles del plan embarazo y como había resultado. Ella escribió una extensa carta a Molly y a Minerva contándole todo lo ocurrido y de como Severus las trato y protegió, no pudiendo hacerlo con el resto de las jóvenes, ya que solo podía tener a 4 jóvenes para él. Les conto el plan de los embarazos y de como había resultado. También les conto que dada la situación acontecida, ella y Sev habían comenzado a salir y que al tener que darle una coartada al profesor, había quedado embarazada de él, aparte que tuvieron que hacer ciertas cosas ya que el lobo las rondaba. Eso no podía contarlo por carta, pero que había dado resultado.

Les pedía que cuidaran del cuadro de Albus y que escucharan lo que tenía que decir, y que se prepararan para rescatar a las jóvenes del castillo, porque todas estaban embarazadas.

Luego llamo a Dobby

-Dobby sabes donde están Molly o Minerva.

-si Srta. Hermione

-tengo que darles algo y que sea urgente, no me traigas contestación

Hermione entrego un paquete pequeño con las cartas y el retrato.

Dobby le dijo que lo llevaría inmediatamente.

Los 5 le dieron las gracias

Hermione suspiro. Todos suspiraron.

-Ahora debemos comenzar a prepararnos. Debemos planear que las chicas estén todas juntas dado los embarazos


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Tengo una idea.- dijo Severus.

Estaba parado en el gran comedor. Estaba radiante de alegría.

-estimados compañeros, dado que hoy soy inmensamente feliz, compartiré mi dicha con ustedes, mis cuatro prisioneras están embarazadas, la Srta. Hannah espera un niño y una niña, la señorita Luna dos varones, la señorita Ginny dos varones y una niña y la joven Hermione, es la que mas dicha me va a dar, espera 2 niñas y 2 varones, voy a ser padre de 11 niños! -Dijo feliz Snape (daba miedo verlo así)

Los mortifagos lo miraban alucinados, la sangre sucia estaba esperando 4 hijos del pocionista, nunca había habido un nacimiento múltiple tan grande.

-Dado la condición de mis jóvenes mujeres, madres de mis hijos. Voy a ubicarlas en la enfermería, solo yo puedo tener acceso a ella y no se presentaran para molestar. Les pido tengan consideración de las jóvenes en su poder, si quieren a los bastardos de las jóvenes, de enviarlas para que las revise en la enfermería. Voy a citarlas a todas un día de estos y hacerles chequeos

-sabes Severus, no estaría mal que ellas descansen todas juntas, están muy demandantes y charletas, no nos quieren cerca y temen que lastimemos a sus hijos, cuando las forzamos.

-Eso es comprensible el cuerpo de una mujer embarazada es un templo de vida, es un cáliz, si se lo maltrata, puede romperse y no hay posibilidades de salvar al niño y a veces la madre corre riesgos también.

Hay un prostíbulo en Hogsmeade, podrían calmar su lujuria en ese lugar. Yo no pienso forzar a mis mujeres, solo si ellas así lo necesitan. Una cosa más. Una mujer embarazada debe drenar magia, hay que controlar eso si queremos a nuestros Vástagos. Voy a dejar que mientras las vigilo hagan magia de limpieza u orden con mi varita, a la cual puedo controlar. Señores, espero a sus mujeres en 3 días en la enfermería para control, el control va a durar 6 horas y debe ser hecho en la tranquilidad de un habiente pacifico. Aparte que debo de darles una poción para poder saber sus resultados en gestación.

-Snape como sabes todo esto.

-Trabaje haciendo pociones para la enfermería de un colegio mixto, lleno de chicos con hormonas, por más de 16 años.

Los mortifagos rieron.

-Señores eso es todo. En 3 días en la enfermería

Al día siguiente fue a la habitación. Les pidió que junten todas las cosas que se iban a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaban una detrás de la otra, Severus iba detrás de ellas cuidándolas.

Los mortifagos las miraban, ellas iban con la cabeza gacha y con ojeras, él las ubico en camas muy cómodas y arreglo todo para que estén bien. Luego coloco hechizos de protección y silencio les conto de lo charlado en el comedor, la enfermería tendría a todas las jóvenes.

Severus llamo a Dobby, este apareció contento, y lo saludo.

-Dobby, avisa que preparen un lugar donde esconder a 24 mujeres embarazadas, en dos días vendrás a buscarlas.

Dobby se fue

-Sev que planeas

-en dos días nos vamos, tengo sus varitas, en tu bolsito coloque pociones y cosas personales mías. No voy a dejar mis pertenencias en manos de ellos, también guarde todos mis ingredientes y pociones, vacié mi despensa, todo esta acá dentro.

-Severus, vendrás con nosotros.

-si mi amor, voy con ustedes, no podría dejarte sola, te amo.

Las chicas miraban a la pareja abrazarse, Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras que este le acariciaba el pelo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

A los dos días Sev tenía 20 pociones en una mesa, las jóvenes no estaban en buen estado, el les dijo que tomaran la poción, ellas se acostaron y tomaron la poción, bajo la mirada de los mortifagos, poco a poco se durmieron, el paso la varita por cada cuerpo, todos eran embarazos sencillos, varones y nenas, algunas jóvenes las que había embarazo Greyback tenían problemas, su gestación era mas rápida que la normal y sus cuerpos podrían no lograrlo.

Aparte noto lo débiles y desnutridas que estaban las jóvenes.

-porque están en ese estado- pregunto Severus

-algunas no quieren comer si las vamos a ver, pierden el apetito

-eso es natural, ya que las han forzado, sus mentes y cuerpos están débiles

-las tuyas están bien.

-Porque luego de saber que estaban embarazadas nunca más las forcé, solo las reviso y les doy de comer. Necesito que se queden hasta la hora de la cena, yo las cuido, ellas van a estar inconsciente horas más. Mientras les voy a dar pociones restauradoras, revitalizantes y vitamínicas.

Los mortifagos al ver que no había nada que hacer, y que tenían 5 horas de juerga se fueron al pueblo, al prostíbulo.

Una vez que los mortifagos se fueron del castillo, Severus chasqueo los dedos y todas las chicas se despertaron. Inmediatamente les pregunto si querían ser libres, todas dijeron que si, pero como? Dobby apareció, todas se agarraron entre si y a Dobby, Hermione abrazaba a Ginny y a Luna y a Severus y así 25 personas y un elfo desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una mansión en el medio de las montañas. Ahí los esperaban minerva y la orden del fénix al completo junto a Harry, Neville, y Theo

Las chicas corrieron junto a sus novios y los abrazaron.

Las otras no entendían nada. Y ahí explicaron que el profesor había engañado a los mortifagos, ellas tres estaban embarazadas de sus novios, la única que esperaba hijos de él era Hermi. Cada joven fue revisada, chequeada y ubicada en una habitación privada. Los familiares de estas estaban en el castillo, este era un castillo oculto, perteneciente a minerva, nadie sabía de él, tenia cientos de habitaciones y muchos elfos.

Hermione y Severus charlaron con los chicos y con la orden, él le pidió el bolsito y se fue a buscar un laboratorio, Hermione explico que había saqueado la despensa de pociones e ingredientes, los había dejado secos. También dejo tranquilo a Albus de que había clausurado y ocultado la oficina del director, y que había dejado un cadáver falso en los aposentos del mismo... por si las moscas. Había incendiado la enfermería con fuego mágico controlado antes de desaparecer...

Harry les conto que habían destruido a casi todos los horro cruces, menos a la serpiente.

La protección del castillo era tan grande que cuando el lord llamo a sus súbditos, Severus apenas sintió un calorcito, de todas formas, sentía que debía deshacerse de esa marca de alguna forma.

Minerva charlaba con Hermione, y se preguntaba cómo es que Sev y ella estaban juntos, si es que la forzó o algo.

El está enamorado de mí desde 5to año, y yo desde 4to año, se dio profe, y nada fue forzado, al contrario.

Aparte que llevo 4 hijos de el

Cuatro hijos, pero como

Sev nos dio pociones de fertilidad, para que si o si quedemos, de esa forma al tener embarazos de mellizos o más, tendríamos que estar en la enfermería. Y a eso súmale lo que sucedía con las otras chicas. Como están las que esperan hijos de Greyback. ?

Poppy decidió terminar los embarazos de ellas por riesgo de vida de las jóvenes, por suerte lo realizamos a tiempo, así podrán tener hijos en un futuro.

Pobrecitas, son tan jóvenes... -lloro Hermione

Si lo sé. No sabemos de quien esperan hijos las demás, porque como dijo Severus, se las pasaban de uno en uno

-tuvimos suerte que al ser el director eligiera primero

-si por suerte, las eligió a ustedes. Por cierto a quien eligió primero...

-el dijo mi nombre, dijo mi nombre completo

-oh Hermione, si lo amas

-mas de lo que crees minerva.

-como zafaron de Greyback

-esa fue idea mía, le dije a Severus que manchara TODA nuestra ropa, las camas y el piso, y la puerta, con sus fluidos. Y que luego secara la ropa.

-O por dios

-de esa forma olíamos a él, a las chicas les dio cosa, pero si eso salvaba sus pellejos, lo hicimos, todo tenía su esencia, hasta el marco de la puertas, aparte también pusimos sangre sobre nuestra ropa interior, ya que dijo que las chicas eran vírgenes, ahí mintió descaradamente.

-Hermione, me dices que Ginny, Luna y Hannah, ya lo habían hecho

-si Ginny con Harry, Luna y Theo, Hannah y Neville hace ya 2 años que salen, yo si era virgen, me entregue a él, es lo que más deseaba

-niña y te trato bien

-fue gentil y muy cuidadoso. Fue todo un caballero

-me alegra escuchar eso

Hermione estaba cansada, había comenzado a tener los síntomas típicos de las embarazadas, vómitos nauseas y mareos.

Severus se quedaba con ella todo el día acariciando su pelo, cuidándola.

Los de la orden no podían creer la dedicación de ese hombre para con la joven.

Pasaron los meses, ya se notaban las panzas, la más grande era la de Hermi

Habían chicas que no les faltaban muchos meses para dar a luz, en cuanto nacieran los bebes, se irían del país junto a sus familiares, irían a América o a Japón, donde había grupos de resistencia usando trasladores especiales.

Los meses seguían pasando, y varios partos estaban muy cerca, los familiares y allegados a las jóvenes estaban preparados, ya que en cuanto nacieran a los pocos días se irían.

A las siguientes semanas nacieron 5 bebes, a los dos días se fueron esas familias.

Quedaban menos, en las siguientes semanas se dieron otros partos, y se fueron más jóvenes, se pudo saber por el color de ojos y pelo que Lucius había tenido 3 hijos al menos. Luego de cada parto se tomaban muestras de la madre y el pequeño, para poder identificar al padre y reclamar herencias. Eso les dijo Snape. Que dado que los mortifagos eran descendientes de alta alcurnia, podían pedir por herencia de sangre, y el los ayudaría a conseguirlo, una vez derribado el lord, no decían el nombre porque era tabú.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Pasaron dos meses y solo quedaban nuestras 4 jóvenes, Hermione ni se podía mover, estaban cursando el último mes.

Era de noche, y de repente se empezaron a escuchar gritos, las 4 jóvenes habían estrado en trabajo de parto a la vez...

Y eran partos múltiples.

Severus y minerva se encargaron de Hermi, Molly de Ginny junto a Harry, la abuela de Neville y Neville, junto a la profesora Sprout ayudaban a Hannah, Luna era atendida por Theo y Poppy junto a madame Hooch

Luego de que Poppy ayudara a Luna, fue a ver como marchaba Hermione, ya habían nacido las niñas, pero los jóvenes venían invertidos, y había que rotarlos, Poppy conjuro un hechizo que hizo que Hermi gritara, pero había rotado a los gemelos. Que estaban listos para nacer. Y al cabo de unos minutos Severus observaba a su familia, dos pequeñas de cabello castaño y grandes ojos color chocolate y una pequeña nariz estaban tranquilas en una cunita, mientras en la otra, dos pequeños de pelo negro y ojos negros con pequeñas narices gritaban a todo pulmón.

Poppy fue a ver a cada una de las parturientas, Ginny había tenido a sus hijos lo mas bien, al igual que Hannah.

Ellas se quedarían en el castillo, y ellos se enfrentarían a la guerra que se desataría lo antes posible.

Luego de 3 semanas donde no sabían que pasaría, la orden decidió atacar la fortaleza del lord, una mansión sin mucha relevancia. Decidieron atacarla con dos bandos de friendfire, el cual logro que los mortifagos salieran del interior , ya que se estaba consumiendo, Narcisa y Draco salieron por un costado y se ocultaron en una construcción cercana, los mortifagos y el lord se enfrentaban a la orden al completo, incluso Severus que estaba camuflado bajo multijugos, ellos volaban en escobas, thestrals e hipogrifos, lanzaron avadas por todos lados, Harry mato a vs mortifagos, incluyendo a los Carows, Dolovh y Yaxley, mientras que Lupin y Tonks derrotaron a Greyback, los hermanos Lestrange y algunos más, Neville ataco a la serpiente con la espada de Gryffindor, Molly y Arthur en conjunto mataron a bella, uno a uno los mortifagos caían, nada de desmainus, ni de expeliarmus, avadas, si ellos no tendrían piedad porque los de la orden y los Aurores si.

Todos estaban aniquilando mortifagos, Severus había repartido Félix felices a todos los luchadores, ellos eran intocables. Severus camuflado se enfrento a Lucius, y lo mato, su ahijado era libre, luego Harry se enfrento al lord, el sabía que era un horrocruz y que tenía que morir, por eso el primer tiro dejo que le diera y cuando Voldemort bailaba cerca de su cuerpo dándole la espalda un avada le pego de lleno, era Harry que no había muerto, los pocos mortifagos que vieron eso bajaron sus varitas, el niño que vivió se había convertido en el niño que vivió dos veces. Su lord no era nada, había muerto al igual que muchos de los mortifagos y demás criaturas que había en la mansión.

Narcisa y Draco fueron encontrados por Severus y Harry, estos estaban abrazados esperando que todo termine-

Severus jalo a Draco y lo abrazo, diciéndole sos libre, Lucius no los lastimara nunca más, pero hay cosas que tu padre hizo y deberán colaborar. Sé a ciencia cierta que tienes tres hermanos, de diferentes jóvenes a las cuales Lucius forzó en el colegio

Draco y Narcisa le prometieron cuidar de las jóvenes y de los pequeños. Al fin y al cabo eran familia.

-Draco hay algo mas, necesito padrinos para mis hijos, quieres ser uno de ellos.

-padrino yo, ¿cuántos tuviste y con quién?, acaso Hermione te acepto.

-Draco, Hermione y yo estamos juntos desde que comenzó el año en el colegio, me dio dos nenas y dos varones. Son hermosos.

-felicidades -gritaron Cissy y Draco.

-Draco sos el único que no tiene hijos.-. Le dijo Harry

-pero tengo hermanitos anda saber donde... y va a ser divertido poder cuidarlos y enseñarles. ¿Harry tienes hijos?

-el profesor se las ingenio para que yo pudiera embarazar a Ginny, tengo dos nenes y una nena

-felicidades - dijo sinceramente el hurón palmeándole la espalda a Harry y poniendo su mejor sonrisa

-bueno porque no dejamos este lugar para que los Aurores se encarguen y nos vamos a ver a la familia.

Luego de que los Aurores conversaran con Draco y Narcisa y entendieran la difícil situación en la que se encontraban, los dejaron ir. Aparte que acordaron hacerse cargo completamente de la vida de los peques que había generado Lucius.

La guerra había llegado a su fin, no había mortifagos, los que no murieron estaban presos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Severus había sido exonerado, dado lo dicho por Albus y sus memorias y la participación al rescatar con vida por lo menos a todas las chicas, y cuidar a 4 de las más importantes sin consecuencias. Ya que los embarazos de estas eran de sus novios, no de él. Mediante las pruebas recogidas se pudo ver que 7 jóvenes, incluidas las hermanas Patil y Lavender, heredarían la fortuna de los Lestrange, 4 serian recibidas con mucho gusto por Draco y Narcisa, ya que serian medios hermano/as de Draco. 5 niñas heredarían la fortuna de los Carrow, había 4 niñas que habían tenido que perder sus embarazos.

Ron y lavender habían hablado y pese a que fue forzada por ambos hermanos y quedo embarazada de uno de ellos, el cuidaría de ambos, aparte de lo que el pequeño de lavender heredaría de su padre.

Ginny y Harry estaban felices con sus pequeños, Hermione y Severus serian padrinos de Albus Severus, Fred y Angelina de James Sirius, Luna y Theo de Lily Luna

En cuanto a los pequeños de Hermione, habían conseguido los padrinos, Draco y Astoria serian padrinos de Frederick, Harry y Ginny de Geoffrey, Luna y Theo de Eileen, Hannah y Neville de Lucia.

Las 4 chicas estaban felices, sus bebes crecían muy bien, y sus novios les habían propuesto matrimonio 3 semanas atrás en una cena de festejo grupal. Las 4 pensaban casarse en el mismo sitio y a la vez, así se ahorraban de invitar a la misma gente 4 veces.

Severus estaba feliz, el que había dejado su vida por tratar de cuidar y proteger a Harry y sus amigos, de espiar al psicópata. Ahora estaba por casarse con una joven a la que amaba y con la cual tenía 4 maravillosos hijos.

Los días y semanas pasaron...

Todo estaba bien, el colegio había sido reparado y re acondicionado. Severus se había encargado personalmente de la enfermería, ya que había sido el causante de su destrucción. Él retorno a su puesto de director por pedido de minerva y del ministro.

Las 4 jóvenes y amigos y familiares preparaban el castillo para la gran boda.

Se casarían en el lugar donde conocieron a sus esposos y donde concibieron a sus hijos.

El mundo mágico estaba tranquilo, y ayudaban a las jóvenes que habían sido ultrajadas por los mortifagos.

Los Malfoy tomaron bajo su cuidado a las madres de los hijos de Lucius. Las chicas bastante shoqueadas por la experiencia en sí, Vivian en la mansión. Narcisa había mandado a construir 4 casitas en un sector de la propiedad, una para cada joven, así si querían privacidad la tendrían. Eran casas completas pero sencillas, cómodas y agradables. Todas conectadas por chimenea a donde quisieran. Draco consentía a las jóvenes, diciéndoles que ahora tendría 4 hermanitos y hermanitas que consentir y enseñarles a jugar quidditch, y que les leería cuentos, que les enseñaría pociones y que a sus hermanos les enseñaría a conquistar chicas y a sus hermanitas las vigilaría, las jóvenes estaban impresionadas, Draco las cuidaba, y proyectaba cosas con sus retoños.

Las chicas que habían tenido hijos con Amicus Carrow y con los Lestrange, ya habían recibido su correspondiente parte de herencia. Las arcas habían sido abiertas, y las propiedades vendidas. Los objetos en dichas propiedades, algunos pasaron a poder del ministerio y otros fueron vendidos, otros directamente destruidos.

Antes de la boda, las chicas visitaron el colegio, había sido acondicionado y reparado. El lugar no era ya un lugar lúgubre, los recuerdos de cada rincón dañaban, pero debían enfrentarlos. Juntas recorrieron cada pasillo, aula y lugar. Juntas enfrentaron a los fantasmas. Pese a que 3 de ellas no habían visto los horrores, abrazaban y consolaban a las demás. Estas agradecían el apoyo que les brindaban, sabían que si el director hubiera podido las habría salvado a todas. Pese a todo las cuidaba. Lavender y Cho recordaron cómo se preocupo, las curo y llevo a la enfermería. También recordaron como trataba, desde su posición hacer que no las lastimaran. Y como término echando al lobo antes de que este las destruya mucho más. Ellas sabían que eran fuertes. Habían sobrevivido. Si Luna o Hannah hubieran tenido que pasar por eso. No serian las mismas chicas, el director hizo bien en elegirlas. Ginny seguro se hubiera suicidado, si alguien que no sea Harry la hubiera tocado, y Hermione seguro igual, ella era virgen. Se guardo para el hombre que amaba. Esas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de lavender y Cho, lamentaban lo de sus otras compañeras, pero todas habían sido advertidas de que debían irse, y no se fueron, sus padres pensaban que no había gran peligro, ellas pagaron por la decisión de sus padres.

Cada una a su modo curo sus propias heridas y recuerdos, en algunos casos, las más jóvenes que habían perdido sus embarazos, pidieron ser Ovliados, ya que su situación fue muy traumática. Un grupo especial del ministerio se encargo de esa situación. Les plantaron un recuerdo de ser prisioneras pero nada más.


End file.
